


Everything Old Is New Again

by TesalionLortus



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Charmy, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Houen-chichou | Hoenn, Isshu-chihou | Unova, Jouto-chihou | Johto, Kalos-chihou | Kalos, Kanto-chihou | Kanto, Lovely, Passion, Shinoh-chihou | Sinnoh, Villains, xy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesalionLortus/pseuds/TesalionLortus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indeed, Team Rocket for the win. And throughout all new generations!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Old Is New Again




End file.
